Lace
by lucyhadley
Summary: Belle wants to thank Mr Gold for allowing her to use his credit card, and so finds a gift for him that could benefit them both. Rated M!


**I started watching Once Upon A Time in the summer and I was instantly hooked! Out of all of the characters, Belle and Rumple stood out to me the most (maybe because Beauty and the Beast is my FAVOURITE fairytale, I'm not totally sure why... Either way I had this dirty little idea in my head and I had to write it!**

**This one-shot is going to be slightly AU, simply because there is actual Rumbelle happiness and peace for once! Also, I must add that this is probably the tamest sex scene I've sever written and I hope dearly that no-one finds it boring (there's just a lack of my usual dirty talk. Rumbelle is too pure to me for that).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Belle was fascinated by a great number of things in Storybrooke. There were so many words and objects and clothes that were completely foreign to her; they made her feel as if she was wandering around another plant, which in a way she supposed she was, if she thought about it hard enough. She often found herself having to ask Mr Gold about an item that she didn't recognise. Although he had told her many times that he found her curiosity delightful, she - the girl who was always so knowledgeable about different topics from the many books she read - felt helpless and naive in her lack of understanding.<p>

The first shower she'd had was an adventure. She'd giggled to herself the whole time as the spray of hot water cascaded down her body, tickling her all over (much to Mr Gold's amusement). She found televisions delightful, exclaiming that there must be some kind of magic involved in making such precise, colourful images move so fluidly. Kettles amazed her - although she was almost annoyed that she had wasted so much time boiling water in a teapot over a hot stove in Rumplestiltskin's castle when in this world they could simply flick a switch and have boiling water in minutes.

She'd made Mr Gold so many cups of tea after that discovery that he'd had to start pouring them away when her back was turned.

However, out of all the new, fascinating things in Storybrooke, it was certainly Mr Gold's credit card that intrigued her the most. The simplicity of it amazed her; instead of lugging around a sack of coins to use as payment, you simply slide a thin plastic rectangle into a slot and type in a secret number to transfer money from the customer to the merchant. It was like magic!

During one of their trips around Storybrooke in which Mr Gold would explain any unfamiliar things to her, Belle had witnessed him use his credit card to purchase a hairbrush - a beautiful porcelain one with a gold trim and folowers delicately painted on the back! - for her. She hadn't believed him when'd he'd explained to her how it worked. She'd claimed it was too simple and there had to be some sort of catch. Mr Gold had told her there was no catch, and that she was able to use it to buy her clothes, toiletries, beauty products and whatever else she desired.

Belle had been horrified. What kind of person would she be if she used his money to but things for herself? What would people think of her. She's feel like one of those girls she'd heard about when she had lived in Avonlea who would marry rich old widowers who they did not love in order to be showered with jewels and gowns and parties.

Belle had refused, telling Mr Gold that being with him was enough, that all she needed was him. She didn't care for his money.

"That's very kind of you, Belle," he'd chuckled, "and I'm glad you say that. But what are you going to wear?"

Belle had realised with a frown that he had a point. The few clothes he had for her to wear wouldn't be enough, and her asylum rags were hardly acceptable. After a long conversation about her dignity and reputation and her love for him, she had stubbornly given up her refusal to accept his money. However, she told him she would only buy what she needed, and only what was inexpensive.

Unfortunately for Belle, Mr Gold had taken it upon himself to find a way around her terms. He began to buy various gifts for her. They started out small and inexpensive: the first, a box of chocolates that she had accepted gratefully and with a smile and a kiss. Slowly, however, the gifts became more regular, becoming more frequent until she was being presented with them every other day. All of the gifts he had acquired for her had accumulated to the wardrobe in her bedroom. These gifts consisted of two sets of necklaces with matching earrings, a silver charm bracelet, perfume, a curling wand, a chest of different types of makeup, five dresses, three skirts, four blouses, and eight pairs of high-heeled shoes.

Although Mr Gold protested that the gifts weren't excessive (the jewellery came from the pawn shop and the clothes were because of Ruby - Gold had instructed Belle's red-headed friend to buy anything she spotted that she knew Belle would like or that Belle refused to buy herself, and he would reimburse her), Belle felt even more guilty with each gift she was presented with. She'd told him countless times that he didn't have to, that she had nothing to give him in return. He'd told her that she didn't have to give him anything in return, that her being with him was enough.

(She'd grumbled that those were the words she'd spoken to him about the credit card ordeal in the first place, but he'd dismissed her and told her it was probably time she went to bed. As if she were a petulant child of some sort!)

Another invention that fascinated Belle were condoms.

After the whole Zelena situation, they were able to live the calm, witch-free lives they deserved. Now that they were able to date like a regular couple, they'd established a sort of routine: Mr Gold always cooked breakfast for Belle, insisting that is was the least he could do after all of the meals he'd made her cook for him back in the Dark Castle. They would then leave for their respective workplaces - Mr Gold to his pawn shop and Belle to her library - and then meet up for lunch, sometimes at Granny's, sometimes back at their home, sometimes for a picnic. After their lunch breaks they'd return to their workplaces; Belle would be the first of them to arrive home as her last shift ended an hour before Mr Gold's, and when he came home they would share a meal together, perhaps watch a film and then retire to their separate bedrooms.

The first night Belle stayed in Mr Gold's home - her home, now - he'd shown her to her bedroom and she'd had to stop herself from asking him why they weren't sharing a bedroom. This land seemed much less stern about modesty and chastity (which Belle had never been particularly prudent about, anyway) and she knew he loved her as much as she loved him. Surely they had done enough waiting?

However, she hadn't said anything.

At first, she thought that maybe he just didn't want to share a bedroom and a bed with her, although she couldn't imagine why not. It wasn't as if he wasn't attracted to her, and she certainly didn't think he was bothered with 'saving it until marriage'.

She seemed to worry about it constantly (well, not when he was in Neverland or when he was Zelena's prisoner, as she obviously had far more important things to worry about than whether or not he wanted to sleep with her) until one day, she finally realised: _he_ thought that _she_ didn't want to.

One night, she decided to put a plan into action. Mr Gold had closed the pawn shop early so that he could cook a meal for them, and she couldn't have been presented with a more perfect opportunity. Standing in her bedroom, she slipped on a pair of shiny black heels that would make it much easier for her to lean up and kiss him. The shoes complimented the outfit she had chosen nicely; she was wearing a tight, lacy red dress that wasn't too immodest but enough to her his attention. It clung to her curves nicely, the neckline close to her throat but the hem just below her posterior. Ruby had picked in out, bringing it to Mr Gold in one of their silly little deals that irritated Belle. She hadn't been able to muster enough bravery to wear it before that night, but she knew that it was perfect for what she had in mind.

After their meal had finished, Mr Gold walked her to her bedroom and kissed her goodnight, as if they lived in separate houses and he was walking her home. As much as that thought annoyed her, she was delighted to feel a shift in the way he was kissing her - it was more passionate than usual, and she childishly hoped that the dress had that kind of effect of him. She'd noticed the way his eyes had widened as she'd bounced into the kitchen, offering to help with the food. All night his eyes kept dipping to the tight red fabric, and as she'd taken their plates to the sink he'd wrapped him arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss on her neck that made her shudder. Before she could properly respond, he'd walked away.

Now, Belle's arms were draped loosely over his shoulders, her fingers interlinked behind his neck. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and felt him smile against her mouth, pleasantly surprised. He responded eagerly, sliding his hands down her back to her waist, where he gripped her tightly. Belle couldn't help but whimper helplessly as his tongue caressed hers, and that was when he pulled away.

Pressing his forehead against hers, he breathed, "I'm sorry, love. I know I shouldn't take it so far, but," his eyes slipped downwards for a fleeting moment at her dress, "it's very difficult sometimes."

She pressed her lips against his quickly, steeling herself for what she was about to say next.

"Rumple." She lowered her eyelids so she was gazing up at him through her eyelashes coquettishly. "I want you to make love to me."

His hands, which had been methodically smoothing the velvety fabric covering her lower back, froze. He took a small step away from her, and Belle forced her face to remain confident.

Gold blinked at her, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Sweetheart, are you sure?"

"Yes!" she laughed. "I'm desperate for you, Rumple. Please don't make me wait any longer."

Gold made a sound that could have passed as a growl as he backed her against the wall, kissing her fervently. Belle shrieked as he lifted her so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and he made her way to his bedroom. He peeled the dress off of her, gave her a rushed explanation of what a condom was for, and finally made love to her.

* * *

><p>Belle swept the brush over the apple of her cheek again, making sure the powder on her face was to her liking. Sitting at the vanity table in their bedroom, she checked her reflection in the mirror again for any flaws in her makeup. When she was satisfied, she twirled one of her curls around her fingers, nervously trying to distract herself.<p>

Months had passed since the first time they'd made love, and Belle had insisted that they did it as often as they could ever since. Mr Gold could hardly complain, and so whenever Belle nuzzled her head into his chest (that was her signal to him that she wanted to go upstairs) they'd dash to their bedroom as quick as they could.

Their relationship had become even more intimate and loving and Belle loved it. Every day she fell deeper in love with him and it was bliss.

However, she still felt guilty about her free access to his credit card.

Whilst discussing this issue with Ruby one day, her friend had suggested something to help repay Mr Gold. At first, Belle had been embarrassed and had laughed, but Ruby was dead set on the idea. Eventually Belle put her embarrassment behind her and realised it was a good idea, and that she just needed to be an adult about it.

Now, sat in their bedroom, Belle grabbed her phone from the surface of the vanity table, calling Mr Gold's number. He answered quickly, which made her feel fluttery.

"Hello, love," he answered in his brogue that made her tingle. A smile swept over her face as it did whenever she heard his voice. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she assured him. "Just wondering when you'll be home." She heaved a sigh and added an innocent tone to her voice. "I'm feeling very lonely."

This obviously caught Mr Gold's interest as she heard him inhale sharply. An evil smile graced her mouth.

"I can be home as soon as you'd like me to be," he told her earnestly.

Belle felt powerful; the smile on her face only grew wider. "Only if you're able to, Rumple. I wouldn't usually call, it's just that I have a surprise for you..."

"A surprise?" he asked curiously. "And what might that be?"

"Do you not know what 'surprise' means?" she teased him, giggling slightly. This was actually quite exciting! "You'll have to come home to find out."

"I'm getting in my car now," he told her firmly, and she laughed aloud.

"Okay," she said with a grin. "Love you, Rumple. See you soon."

"Love you too, Belle."

Belle placed her phone back of the table and looked around the recently-tidied room, wondering what to do next. if he was driving to their home now he'd be here within minutes; she hadn't quite thought of how she would greet him to give him his surprise. Should she lie on the bed or would that just make her look ridiculous?

She rolled her eyes at her frantic worrying and just did so, running her hands over her stomach and hip bones absent-mindedly. She had to admit she was slightly nervous although she knew she had no reason to be. Her excitement overpowered her nervousness, however, and she was anxious for him to arrive soon. Ever since she'd decided that she would carry out Ruby's idea, she just kept imagining his face when she revealed what she had done...

The noise of the front door opening drifted upstairs and her heart pounded slightly.

"Belle?" she heard Mr Gold call out as he ascended the stairs. Belle smiled, childishly wishing herself 'good luck'.

She seated herself on the edge of the bed, reaching the floor with the aid of the white heels she had slipped on so that she would be able to reach him. His footsteps echoed in the hallway outside the door and she positioned herself so that her knees were pushed together, her hands were on either side of her and her hair was draped loosely over one shoulder.

The door slid open and Mr Gold entered, looking mildly confused. As soon as he saw Belle, he froze.

Belle was breathless. His eyes slid from her face to the swell of her breasts, barely contained by the lacy blue bra. Her nipples hardened and strained against the tightness of the cups and she knew he would be able to see them against the translucent material. His jaw was slack as his gaze slipped down to her bare stomach and to the tiny matching panties she wore. She had to restrain herself from laughing as his eyes widened when he sat the white stockings that travelled from her thighs to her toes, attached to her waist by white suspenders.

Out of all the things she expected him to say, she was taken aback slightly when he said, "Stand up, please."

His voice was low with desire, and Belle was rooted to the spot in her shock at his blunt demand.

"Belle, that was not a question," he stated patiently, but with an undertone that said he was serious. Her chest was rising and falling deeply as she became more aroused. "Stand up, sweetheart."

Belle did as she was told, excitement coursing through her veins. She waited several seconds, breathing deeply.

"Turn around," he said hoarsely.

Once again she did so, turning to face the wall. She shifted her curls over her shoulder and positioned them so that they rested on her collarbone, exposing even more of her pale skin to him. She heard his sharp intake of breath and a tiny thrill went through her stomach, pleased that she had that effect on him. She heard the material of his trousers shuffle and then his hands were on her. She gasped as his warm hands skimmed across the lacy fabric that barely concealed her curves. His hands grazed her skin until he was gripping her hips and his thumbs were rubbing small circles into the smooth skin just above the lace. Warmth spread across her back like a fire as he wrapped his arms around her from behind; he pressed a gentle kiss to the bare skin of her shoulder.

"You are absolutely _ravishing_," he murmured. He slipped his finger underneath the strap of her bra; she quivered as his fingernail scratched the surface of her skin.

Belle could hardly stand it. She twisted round and threw herself into her arms, kissing him thoroughly. She hooked her arms around his neck and he responded fervently, digging his hands into her curls. Desperate to feel his skin against hers, she shoved his jacket away from his shoulders, earning a chuckles from him as he loosened his tie and let it drop to the ground. Unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as she could, she pulled away from him to admire her handiwork. He was naked from the waist up and it took her breath away.

His hand in hers, he moved behind her and seated himself on the edge of their bed. He took hold of her thighs and eased her forward before finally yanking her into his lap. She let out a little shriek of surprise and moved to drape her legs over his so that she could straddle him. However, he stopped her; he snatched her leg and adjusted it so that both of her legs were draped over only one of his and she was sat on his thigh, facing him.

Confused about their position, she opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a searing kiss. As they kissed, he began to tap his foot against the floor; she bounced lightly on his thigh and broke away from their kiss with a gasp. The sensation sent agonising waves of pleasure through her and she found herself rubbing her core against his leg.

"Oh, _yes_!" she gasped. "Oh, Rumple..."

She grabbed onto his shoulder to steady herself but she couldn't help but release tiny, desperate whimpers. She pressed her dampening forehead against his and a wolfish smile crossed his features, his gold tooth glinting at her like a wink. His fingers toyed with the waistband of her panties for a moment before they slipped in and -

His fingers froze, and he ceased his leg movements to pull away and look at her. Belle felt a deep blush travel from her ears to her cheeks to her neck, and she peeked up at him through her eyelashes as she awaited his reaction.

"Do you... like it?" Belle asked tentatively, suddenly feeling foolish for what she had done. What if he didn't find it attractive? What is he was disgusted with her?

Mr Gold hooked a finger into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down slightly, revealing the smooth, bald skin of her centre. He appraised her for a moment and she saw his eyes darken. He pressed two fingers just below her slit and dragged them upwards, stroking the bare flesh and feeling how wet she was for him.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not," Belle breathed, hardly daring to exhale, "but I thought I'd try it out if I was going to do all of this properly."

She looked down at his leg, timid and not quite wanting to watch his reaction. She comforted herself with the knowledge that he hadn't said anything yet, although perhaps that was a _bad_ thing...

"I _love it_, Belle," he murmured against her lips, pulling her towards him for a languid kiss. "Lie down on the bed, love."

She climbed out of his lap and smiled shyly as he watched her. She pushed all of her hair behind her shoulders so that it was out of the way. Laying back on the mattress, she waited for him to react, her chest rising and falling shallowly.

He dropped to his knees beside the bed, grabbed her hips and yanked her closer to him so that he was level with her covered centre. He shoved her thighs down until they framed his head, resting on each of his shoulders. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss on the patch of fabric that covered her core and she bucked against him desperately. Slowly, cruelly, he dragged her underwear down her legs and tossed them to the side. With a smirk that made her narrow her eyes at him, he eased his middle finger into her wet warmth, pulled it out slowly, curled it inside of her and moved quicker inside her with each thrust.

She gasped his name, pleading with him, begging him, and she grew so wet that it coated his finger. He gently pressed his index finger into her as well, chuckling at the drawn-out moan that she elicited. Her stomach clenched and she felt almost delirious. Sweat gathered behind her knees as she tried not to squeeze his head with her thighs.

She let out a tiny mewl when she knew she was just about to climax, and Mr Gold - having experienced Belle's tell-tale noise many times - swirled his tongue over her clit. Belle's orgasm was so intense that all she could do was moan, her eyes squeezing shut and her hands clenching into the covers at either side of her head. She inhaled sharply as he bit down on her hipbone, his fingers still pumping into her even as he climax was finishing, his knuckles slapping her skin with each thrust.

"Rumple!" she cried, as his fingers curled inside of her. The pleasure was building inside her again but she was too sensitive and her legs were starting to tremble.

His tongue probed her puffy folds and her stomach jumped at the unexpected contact. He teased her throbbing clit with his teeth, his tongue, his lips; the added feeling of his stubble scraping against her newly-hairless flesh caused her to climax again, her entire body quivering.

Every muscle in her body felt weakened and she collapsed onto the mattress, breathing deeply. Her entire body was flushed. Mr Gold stood, flashing her a cocky smile at the state he'd left her in, and unbuckled his belt. Usually Belle would do it for him in her eagerness to get him naked but she wasn't sure if she was able to move at that moment.

As soon as he was naked, he knelt on the bed and grabbed her hips again. She was panting with anticipation and she tried hard not to squeal as he slid into her. He whispered a soft curse that Belle would have chastised is she wasn't so delirious. He pumped into her slowly, he slick, tight heat wet and ready for him. As his pace increased, he brought his hand down and roughly rubbed her clit. It was still so sensitive from before and she cried out loudly.

"Rumple, that feels so good!" she moaned, perspiration causing her hair to cling to her forehead.

One of the things Mr Gold loved best about Belle was how incredibly vocal she was in bed. She was always telling him what she liked, what felt good, what she wanted... It was maddening and he loved it.

Before she could tell him off for doing so, he pulled out of her and positioned himself so that he was lying on his back. He pulled her on top of him and grabbed his member so that he could slide into her in this new position where she was riding him. His favourite position (and he would have guessed it was hers, too) was when she bounced in his lap. Whenever they watched a film together, or were talking in bed before they went to sleep, or even when he finished driving, she always seated herself in her lap. He loved the position because it meant she could squirm about in his lap, and it allowed him to latch his mouth around her bouncing nipples.

"Pull your bra down," he ordered. "But don't take it off."

She followed his instructions, pulling her breasts from each cup so that they were free but still pushed up and rounded by the wire of her bra. Mr Gold, whose pace had slowed considerably, took a plump nipple into his mouth, suddenly thrusting harder and faster inside her. Belle felt the change and moved faster to meet his thrusts.

"Rumple!" she almost screamed as her walls tightened around him and she climaxed for the third time that night.

Mr Gold followed her several seconds later, cursing and chanting her name. As their breathing slowed, he pulled out if her and cuddled her to his chest, holding her as he always did after sex. He kissed her hair, damp with sweat, and nuzzled into her neck, content.


End file.
